Fluidized bed systems are very effective in coating particles having sizes greater than a few hundred microns. Coating of particles having dimensions smaller than 100 microns in a fluidized bed has been attempted but has not been commercially successful due to the fact that when small particles are attempted to be coated the fluidizing gas flow rates have to be reduced to such an extent that sufficient mixing does not occur and particles stick together.